Another movie, please
by Suuita
Summary: Dave está harto de ver Avatar cada fin de semana junto a Sam y se las arregla para no volverla a ver durante un tiempo.


**Discaimer**: Si Glee me perteneciera, estaría nadando en dinero y cambiando ciertas cosas en la serie; pero soy una simple _Gleek_ y escribo fics.

* * *

><p>– Ya hemos visto <em>Avatar<em> un montón de veces.

– Pero... pero... ¡Yo quiero verla otra vez!

– Si la tienes en casa, hombre. ¿Para qué la quieres?

– Conozco a alguien que no la tiene y resulta que pasaré este fin de semana en su casa.

Dave Karosky se sonrojó levemente. Era la primera vez que Sam visitaría su casa. Desde que se disculpó con el Glee Club, empezó a conocer a varios de sus miembros. Sam, sorprendentemente, fue el más receptivo de todos y, desde entonces, quedaban cada fin de semana en casa del más rubio. Pasaban todo el rato conociéndose mejor, jugando a videojuegos y a ver películas. Y _Avatar_ fue la primera que vio con él.

No es que la odiara; de hecho, guardaría para siempre el recuerdo de su primer beso con Evans y el chupetón que este le dejó a continuación, cuando los Omataicaya perdonaban a Jake. Pero después de haberla visto 15 veces, estaba seguro de que acabaría teniendo pesadillas.

– ¿Y no te gusta cualquier otra película? - suspiró - Yo qué sé... ¿_Spiderman_?

– Ni lo intentes - dijo agarrando la carátula de _Avatar_ - vamos a verla y punto.

De repente, una idea se cruzó por la mente del moreno. Empezó a mirar alrededor del videoclub con una prisa inusitada. Sólo se le ocurriría a su cabeza ese tipo de idea, en medio del único videoclub abierto de Lima. ¿Qué tenía miedo de que alguien le descubriera? Sí, pero si se escondían bien, nadie lo haría.

– ¿Tú crees? - preguntó con una sonrisa confiada -

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

– Que si crees que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión... porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de un rato me dirás que no la querrás ver.

Sam lo miró incrédulo. Dave parecía más que seguro pero él era demasiado fan de esa película; fuera lo que apostaran, ganaría.

– Ni de coña. Acepto el desafío - sonrió confiado -. Si gano... umm... tendrás que ver _Avatar_ durante un mes. Cada día. Si ganas, veremos la película que tú quieras.

– No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, pero bien, trato hecho - Dave le dio la mano en señal de que quería cerrar el trato -.

– Y bien, ¿entonces, de qué se trata?

Dave sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, agarró suavemente el brazo de su novio y lo llevó hasta la zona más apartada del local. Sam, por su parte, no entendía nada hasta que sintió que su novio rozaba con los dientes, el lóbulo derecho.

– ¿Qué haces? - empezó a balbucear todo nervioso -

Sin embargo no contestó. Abandonó la oreja y se dirigió a los labios carnosos - ahora abiertos - de Evans, lamiendo y chupando el labio inferior con avidez. Incentivado por la respiración entrecortada de su chico, decidió apretarse más a él y besarlo intensamente. Pronto, sus lenguas empezaron una pelea por el dominio de sus bocas, degustando hambrientamente al contrario mientras que una de las manos de Dave, agarró con fuerza las muñecas del otro; la mano libre que quedaba, empezó a acariciar el cuello níveo de Sam. Los dos rompieron el beso por falta de aire sin embargo, el miembro de los Bully Whips, no dio tregua y atacó la clavícula dejando algún que otro chupetón.

Sam, el más agitado de los dos, giró la cabeza por un momento. Quería asegurarse de que nadie los veía intimar en aquella sección de películas en blanco y negro. Al ver que el dueño del establecimiento estaba atendiendo a una niña acompañada de su madre, volvió la cara a su pareja, se soltó de la mano que agarraba sus muñecas y empezó a quitarse rápidamente la camiseta.

–_ Davie_ - le susurró a la oreja - te necesito.

No se lo pensó dos veces y le sonrió chulescamente. Empezó a marcar todo el pecho del chico de ojos castaño-ojiverdes, deteniéndose en los pezones oscuros para rozarlos, con cuidado, con los dientes. Sam no pudo evitar jadear por la atención que estaba recibiendo y decidió empezar a desabrochar la chaqueta letterman de Dave. No obstante, tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo porque notó como una mano empezaba a frotar el bulto de sus pantalones. De repente, el culpable de su excitación, empezó a susurrarle a la oreja.

– Eres malo, muy malo. Mira que sacarte la camiseta - lamió la parte trasera de la oreja y prosiguió - ¿qué pasará si nos encuentran?

– Si... unhg… malo… - gimió - no, no nos encontrarán…

– ¿Estás seguro? - Dave paró de frotar el bulto - creo que he ido demasiado lejos.

Sin embargo, Sam, se abrazó fuertemente a su novio y empezó a frotarse contra él. El jugador más veterano, quién también estaba excitado, paró la deliciosa fricción que había retomado el otro. Decidió que era el momento de pensar en cosas desagradables: Kurt insultándole de nuevo por ser un acosador, Adrien Brody enfundado en un tutú rosa, su novio llorando y odiándole... un "cóctel explosivo" que hizo aminorar su excitación.

– ¿Por qué diablos te paras? - dijo Sam medio mosqueado y medio desesperado -

– Nos van a pillar y si no estoy preparado para salir ante el McKinley, menos a que nos descubran teniendo sexo en un videoclub.

– Pero no hay nadie, cariño - farfulló - y estoy desesperado. Continúa, anda; por favor, si hace falta… si hace falta, haré cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

– ¿En serio? - levantó una ceja - ¿Cualquier cosa?

– Lo que sea - agarró el cuello de la chaqueta _letterman_ de Karofsky y atrajo de nuevo, sus labios a los suyos -

– Esa fue la señal: cogió la película de Spielberg y la plantó entre las dos caras, aguantando una carcajada.

– Entonces, dejemos estay cojamos… umm… ¿_Nebula 90_? ¿Te parece bien?

– Lo que tú digas.

Dave se abrochó la chaqueta y buscó _Nebula 90_ por las estanterías de la sección de ciencia ficción, que se encontraba cerca de la que estaban. Y mientras Sam - quién tenía la camiseta al suelo - lo miraba confundido y alterado, fue a pagar el alquiler de la película. Fue entonces cuando el miembro de New Directions comprendió que era víctima de una jugarreta. Suspirando todo molesto, se agachó y atrapó su camiseta para ponérsela. Una vez fuera del local, oyó una risa varonil y sólo pudo contestar a eso, como si tuviera un arrebato infantil.

– Tsk, eres un calientapollas. Te odio, te odio… - dijo medio llorando por la fricción de sus propios pantalones - bueno, no, te quiero pero me las pagarás.

– ¡Te lo dije! Nunca me infravalores, ¿sí? - Karofsky puso una de sus caras cien por cien atrevidas y dijo - Por cierto, quiero ayudarte… en el coche podrás gritar todo lo que quieras.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Agradecimientos a **Ari** por corregir las faltas de este ¿ficlet? ¿one-shoot? a saber.

_No espero reviews pero si tenéis tumblr, podéis seguirme. En mi Profile tengo el link (si, suena desesperado XD)._


End file.
